Cast Away Remix
by Sefi
Summary: The title is weird, but my story reminds me of Cast Away. Besides that, it's about Yugi and his friends when they get stuck on a little island with no one around. What happens? Beats me. Read for yourself. Rated R for language, sex, and other stuff.
1. Plane Trips Suck

Okay, when I started writing stories on fanfiction.net I figured, what if I got Yugi and his friends stuck on an island with no one around for miles. What would happen? Would friends get mad at friends? Would cannibalism grow on someone's mind if they had no food? I just thought this would make a great story. ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
Plane Trips Suck: Chp. 1:

Yugi sighs leaning back in the horrible plane seat. Joey sits next to him complaining, "I hate plane trips. They bite. God damn it. I HATE PLANE TRIPS!!!!"

Yugi smacks him over the head, "Be glad this trip is free dumb ass!"

Tea looks over, "Yeah, I know. Thanks for inviting us."

Tristan grins, "Who would have thought you'd win a vacation to a tropical island?"

Yugi shrugs, "Not me. And the plane is stocked with everything we need. Food, t.v., beer, beer, and um....beer."

Tea pulls on the back of Bakura's chair, "Isn't this great Bakura!?"

Bakura looks a little sick, "I think I'm going to hurl."

Tristan chucks a bucket at Bakura, "Hurl in the bucket if you have too."

Joey sniggers, "I never thought Bakura was afraid of heights."

Yugi smiles, "Really, no one would have ever guessed."

All of a sudden a sick noise is heard and Tea turns around, "Bakura!! Tell me next time you're going to throw up. I didn't want to see that!!"

Bakura turns around grinning, "I did too tell you!!!"

Yugi laughs, "Does anyone know what island this is on?"

Joey looks at Yugi surprised, "I thought you knew!?"

Yugi shakes his head, "Nope, not at all. They didn't say anything. Just that we would be going to an island."

Tea looks towards the back where she finds Mokuba and Seto sitting and talking, "They should have warned us that Kaiba won too."

Yugi shrugs, "It doesn't matter. Maybe he'll get nicer."

Tristan bursts out laughing, "If that happens anything is possible. Joey might even score with Mai if that can happen."

Mai comes out of the bathroom putting on lipstick, "I heard that!"

Joey's face turns red, "Go to hell Tristan!"

Tristan shrugs, "That's okay."

Tea suddenly hears something in the front of the plane, "Hey, did that sound like a door opening!?"

Yugi listens too, "It did!"

Bakura watches out the window, "Oh holy hell!!! Our pilot just jumped out with a parachute!!!!!!!"

"What!?" Yugi shouts.

Tea and Yugi make their way to the front of the plane where they find the door open by the pilot's seat. Tea struggles with Yugi to shut the door and when they do Yugi takes the pilot's seat, "What do we do? I don't know how to operate this thing!!!"

Tea shrugs, "Neither do I!!"

Tristan appears in the doorway, "Yugi, get up. Let me try." Tristan stares out the large window, "Go tell everyone that we're going try and land this thing over on that island way over there."

Yugi runs out, "Everyone, the pilot took off. Tristan is going to try and land the plane on an island a few miles ahead of us."

Seto stands up, "That oaf can't land a plane. Let me take care of this." He brushes his way to the front and shoves Tristan out of the way, "Move, I'm taking over."

Tristan falls to the ground, "All right. You didn't have to shove."

Yugi watches as Bakura looks in panic out the window, "I would have never come on this forsaken trip if this was going to happen." He suddenly gets up, "I'm going to be sick," he races off for the bathroom. Joey follows to make sure he's okay.

Tea looks out the window scared as suddenly the plane tips downward as they approach the island. She turns as she hears a splash in the bathroom and Bakura comes out with his head wet and hair soaked.

Joey follows laughing, "He leaned over to hurl in the sink when the water was on. Mai left it on when she rushed out. The plane tipped and he got splashed."

Tea tries to look sincere, but begins to laugh too much, "Bakura , it'll be all right. We're about to land soon. Go see if Mai has a towel you can use to dry off with."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Well, anyway, I'm getting back on later tonight to work on both of my stories some more, but I hoped you liked the beginning for now. Sorry I can't write more right now, but I have to split. 

  
  



	2. A Bad Start

Hiya again, well I haven't been getting reviews, but who cares. I'm still going to write because I feel like it. Haha, and then I'm gonna go party. Haha. Break it down and get funky. Here's the next chapter everyone.

  
  
  
  


A Bad Start: Chp. 2:

Seto jumps out of the plane first followed by all the others. Yugi looks around, "Well, I suppose we're stuck here."

It didn't take too long for them to land the plane. But unfortunately it got kind of beat up when it landed in a swamp surrounded by deadly palm trees that broke the windows.

"You know Yugi," Seto says, "This is all your fault."

Yugi looks at Kaiba as if he'd been insulted, "How is this my fault!?"

Seto grins, "If you hadn't won this stupid trip, we wouldn't be in this kind of trouble."

Joey gives Seto an offended look, "What!? You won the same trip!" 

Tea nods and crosses her arms, "Yea! Whom do you think you are? This isn't Yugi's fault!"

Mokuba looks from Seto to Joey, "Calm down you two. No need to fight. Let's figure something out."

The group stands in silence for about ten minutes. They all look around their surroundings before Tristan finally speaks, "I think we should get the food that we have, out of the plane before that nasty swamp tries to contaminate it."

Bakura nods still looking a bit green, "But where would we go with the food? We need to be able to bring it somewhere."

Yuig shrugs, "Why don't half of us get the food out and the other half go find a spot for a camp? I don't think we'll want to sleep in the plane."

"Fine then, let's make teams. How about, Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi, since we all know you three get along so well, go and find us a nice place to sleep? And then Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and I will try and haul as much food as we can out from the plane."

Seto and Mokuba set off ahead and Yugi runs up to catch up with them.

"So where should we look first?" Yugi asks looking around and trying to brush different types of long grass out of the way.

Mokuba shrugs and Seto points ahead, "There's most likely a beach up ahead because there is sand on the ground. I think we should look there."

Mokuba agrees, "I think a beach would be the best place to set up camp. We could try and signal for help on the beach."

"I'm sure someone will come looking for us. Or else we'll all just die here." Yugi says smiling. 

  
  


Tea looks at Joey who is trying to pull out all the food he can on one palm tree branch, "Watch it Joey! You'll spill the food." But it is too late. All of sudden the food is spilling out all over the plane from off the branch.

Mai comes out of the back of the plane, "What's all the commotion?"

Tea looks surprised, "Oh my God! We forgot about you Mai!"

Mai begins to apply a red dark lipstick to her lips, "Don't I feel special."

Tea blushes, "Sorry. It's not that. I thought everyone had gotten off the plane. Well, all we're doing is searching for a place to sleep and then gathering all this food up. But as you can see, someone, I won't mention names, JOEY, spilled the food all over!"

Joey stands up from trying to recover all the food, "So sorry. We'll just have to gather it again."

Tristan stands behind Joey holding up a knife, "Tea, if he bugs you too much. Just let me know and I'll have him taken care of." Tristan smiles evilly and Joey jumps up spilling the food again.

"JOEY!" Tea yells miserably.

Mai laughs, "Just great. I can't eat food off the ground!"

Bakura suddenly appears at the door, "Yugi and the two are back. They found a beach up ahead."

Tea smiles, "Splendid." She gives Joey an evil glare, "All we need now is to pick up this food." She bounces out of the plane shouting, "Good luck guys!"

Joey looks angry, "What!? She expects us to do all this!"

Mai looks at him pitifully, "No, she expects you three to do all this." And she also follows Tea carrying a large suitcase.

Joey's eyes get wide, "What!?"

Barkura laughs, "Actually, I think she just meant you." And with this, Tristan and Bakura walk out of the plane leaving Joey behind picking up the food angrily.

  
  


Tea looks at Yugi, "Where's this camp site?"

"It's a little way from here on a beach." Yugi points past the trees. 

Seto rolls his eyes hearing the muttering Joey inside the plane, "Has that dog finished getting the food together?"

Tristan shrugs, "It doesn't matter. Let's get our luggage and get a move on it."

Mokuba enters the plane running smack into Joey. Joey lets out a long string of swear words as the food once again tumbles out of his grasp. They can all hear Joey yelling at Mokuba, "I've had enough of picking up this fucking food. Mokuba, you made me drop it. You pick it up!" Joey storms out of the plane.

Mokuba laughs, but begins to pick up the food. Tea goes inside and begins taking out everyone's luggage. When everyone's got their luggage, food, and Tristan holding on carefully to about five crates of beer, they head out for their camping spot. Mai doesn't carry anything making Joey do it for her. 

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


Well, hiya again, I'm not sure if I'm going to also make this into a horror story, but you know, I'll consider it. Haha, try and give me ideas on what I should do. My mind is kind of blank. And yes I know, this isn't really rated R yet, but it will be later on.


End file.
